fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter Is Lord Commander
Harry Potter Is Lord Commander (HPILC) “Harry Potter Is Lord Commander” is an elite underground group of individuals who have dedicated their lives to worship the beloved character that is Harry Potter. A character created by the esteemed author, J.K. Rowling. The group members refer to themselves as “Rowlowers,” followers of Rowling and of course their Lord Commander, Harry Potter. The members of this private group practice and hold meetings in the underground sewers throughout New York City. The establishment of the HPILC organization was created in the winter of 2008. Its founders are Courtnee Mazon, Erin Gallagher, Sylvester Leighton and Marcus Green. Much like the four Houses at the fictional school known as Hogwarts there are four founding fathers in charge of different branches within the organization. At the start of this organization each founding father first embarked on a solo journey to recruit new members that believe in and have accepted Harry Potter as their Lord Commander in their heart and their mind. After the founding fathers completed their journey it was their duty to place the newest approved recruits in to the appropriate House. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are the houses new recruits may be placed in depending on their skills, mental and physical health, as well as their dedication to the cause. Once the new recruits pass a thorough assessment of their Harry Potter knowledge and demonstrate unwavering commitment to the organization; they may be accepted and placed in to an Entry Level Position. In addition to House placement, new recruits are given a Witch or Wizard name only to be used during the secret underground meetings, a wand that acts as a key to the underground sewage line and a Marauders Map to decipher when and where the next meeting will be held. The first Entry Level Position is that of a House Elf. A servant to the HPILC founders, Advanced Level personnel and of course Harry Potter. It takes years to move through the ranks and become a member of the most coveted position. The highest position an HPILC member may reach is Head Boy or Head Girl within one of the four houses. This position requires great leadership skills, undeniably quick Harry Potter trivia knowledge, not just based on the novels but also having ample information regarding J.K. Rowling and her life story. The most important factor in becoming a Head Boy or Head Girl is the person trying for that position must put HPILC above all else. Once a member has reached the highest rank of Head Boy or Head Girl, they must embark on the same journey as their founding fathers. It is essential they travel throughout the city of New York, find and recruit new prospects to help the HPILC organization grow and thrive. If you wish to be apart of this organization it is nearly impossible to join. You do not find the HPILC they will find you. Unless of course you wish to make a generous donation; in that case a check may be written for no less than 5 million galleons and mailed it Number 4 Private Drive, New York City, NY. Sammy S.